Darkness Manipulation
For a gallery of examples for Darkness Manipulation, see here. The power to manipulate darkness/shadows. The opposite of Light Manipulation. Also Called *Darkness Control *Erebokinesis *Obtenebration *Shadow Manipulation *Umbrakinesis *Umbragenesis Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows. By itself, darkness is mostly used to cloud everything into total darkness, but by accessing a dimension of dark energy it can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create constructs and weapons, teleport one's self through massive distances via shadows, etc. Applications * Create/generate/increase, absorb, shape and manipulate darkness/shadow for various effects, sizes, shapes and intensity levels. ** Depending of the level of strength, one can blanket an entire city, country or world in eternal darkness. ** Absolute Darkness ** Darkness "Mist" ** Light Absorption ** Shadow Camouflage/Cloaking * Darkness Adaptation ** Night Vision * Darkness Attacks * Darkness Solidification via controlling darkness/shadow: ** Animating/manipulate darkness/shadow, whether users own or cast by anything else. ** Tentacles/tendrils, chains and/or threads to attack or bind. ** Umbrakinetic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. * Flight/Levitation * Shadow Marionette Techniques * Dark Portal Creation/Umbrageous Teleportation using darkness/shadow by understanding the fundamental connection all shadows/darkness share. ** Dimensional Storage to store stuff into darkness/shadow, user may be able to enter their own pocket dimension. ** When the user realizes from where they draw their power, they can enter there and summon beings/tools from there. * Darkness Aura * Darkness Empowerment * Darkness Healing * Shadow Mimicry * Shadow Mutilation * Umbrakinetic Combat * Umbrakinetic Regeneration Variations * Corrupted Darkness Manipulation * Dark Energy Manipulation * Dark World Manipulation * Esoteric Darkness Manipulation * Primordial Darkness Manipulation * Sacred Darkness Manipulation * Shadow Magic Associations * Dark Element Manipulation by merging the darkness into elements. * Dark Form * Darkside View by manipulating the dark corners of one's mind and soul. ** Mental Manipulation by learning to control dark corners of mind and soul. * Freezing as darkness is absence of light, so cold is the absence of heat. * Gravity Manipulation by using darkness in a way that it gains the power of a Black Hole. * If user also has Light Manipulation, they could learn Twilight Manipulation. * Night Embodiment * Umbrakinetic Immunity Limitations * May be unable to create darkness/shadow, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * May have to be in sync with darkness, whether their own or the source of their power. * May become affected/corrupted through extended exposure. * Light Manipulation and Light Generation are especially effective against this power. However it should be noted that darkness can overpower light as well. * Umbrakinetic Immunity. Known Users See Also: Casting a Shadow Darkness Shadow Both Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Darkness-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Mental Power Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Common Powers